Abridged Kirby: Episode 26
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: A vicious demon named WolfWrath attacks the castle.  The knights' history is revealed.  Tag is taken to a whole new level- "Wait, say what?"  Enjoy another edition to this comedy series!
1. Part 1

Abridged Kirby: Episode 26

JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

Electricity sparked from the Demon Downloader and lit up the dark throne room. King Dedede and Escargon waited and watched the furious sparks. Customer Service watched from the screen hanging from the ceiling. After a while, Dedede's eye twitched impatiently.

"Why the hell is it taking so damn long!" the king shouted, slamming his fist on the throne arm.

"Sheez your majesty, calm down," Escargon said.

Just then, the electricity stopped flowing. The form of a creature stood on the platform.

"It's, it's-" Escargon stuttered.

"It's a puppy!" Dedede exclaimed happily.

Customer Service chuckled and explained, "This demon was born from the fires of-"

"Aw, come here little puppy," Dedede said in a baby goo-goo way.

"Uh, it's not really a puppy," the business man informed.

"It's so cute!" the king shrieked.

"Its name is WolfWrath!"

"Aw, that's a tough name for a little puppy," Dedede added.

WolfWrath twitched its eye in irritation. It used its X-ray vision to see a hidden tunnel behind the wall. It gathered its strength and shot a fireball at the wall. Dedede and Escargon ducked out of the way from the explosion. The king looked up to see the demon wolf running towards him. He screamed and slammed onto the floor as the creature jumped over him and ran down the dark passageway. King Dedede stood up, a little flame dancing on his cap.

"That was a bit much," Dedede said as he put the fire out on his head with his fingers.

Customer Service chuckled again and explained, "WolfWrath is the prize of the company. Its dangerous reputation should remind you to be aware of your own safety as well."

"What? It might kill me?" the king shouted in protest.

Customer Service laughed manically as a response.

"Hey, you're laughing like your evil. You can't be more evil than me! Stop laughing right now or I'll make you stop laughing!"

Escargon faced palmed.

* * *

><p>Sword and Blade walked through the halls. They stopped when they heard something approaching. WolfWrath jumped out in the hall in front of them then kept running. The two knights gasped.<p>

"Holy crap, did you see that?" Sword asked.

"Yeah," Blade replied, "That's a big puppy!"

"What, no! That was WolfWrath!"

"Oh, wait, _that _WolfWrath?"

"Yeah. We have to tell Sir Meta Knight."

They both nodded and raced down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Seal all the entrances! Don't let it escape," Dedede ordered.<p>

"But isn't that dangerous to lock a demon beast in?" Escargon asked.

"That dog wasn't cheap ya know," the king explained as he went to his throne and pushed a few buttons.

All around the castle alarms blared.

"Listen up!" Dedede announced over the mike, "A demon beast is loose in the castle. Don't let it get away!"

"Oh my God, there's a demon beast in the castle!" one of the Waddle Dee shouted, "Run for your lives! Save yourselves!"

It screamed as it ran in circles then jumped over the edge of the wall into the moat with a splash. All the other Waddle Dees freaked out, dropped their spears, and ran in circles. Some managed to keep cool long enough to listen to the king and raise the drawbridge.

Somewhere else in the castle, Fumu walked out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Erg, will you all shut up!" she yelled.

"Fumu!"

She looked over to see Blade and Sword running up to her.

"Have you seen Meta Knight?" they asked.

"No, but could you tell these guys to keep it down, I'm trying to take a nap," Fumu ordered grouchily.

The knights looked at each other then said, "This is an emergency. Where's Bun and Kirby?"

* * *

><p>Out in the courtyard, Kirby and Bun were playing soccer. Kirby hit the ball back to Bun.<p>

"Alright," Bun said as he kicked the ball, "Goal!"

Suddenly, a giant red wolf jumped up and caught the ball. The boys gasped as it popped the ball and glared at them. Then, it shot a fireball at Kirby. He flew backwards and hit the fountain. WolfWrath lunged at the pink puff, jaws dripping.

"PUPPY!"

Out of nowhere, Meta Knight jumped through the fountain and surprised the demon. It jumped back and got in a defensive stance.

"Aw, where you going puppy? I just wanna pet you," Meta Knight explained.

"Kirby, you ok?" Bun asked as he ran up to Kirby and scooped him up.

WolfWrath hissed and its fur flared up when it noticed who the knight was.

"Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade called when they ran in, along with Fumu.

"Are you guys here to see the puppy too?" Meta Knight asked. He turned to Fumu and continued, "Ah perfect timing. I need you to go get some dog treats."

"Are you serious?" Fumu asked indifferently.

"The fate of all mankind depends on it!"

"What are you talking? What the heck's a mankind?"

"I don't know, just get the treats!"

"Sir, that's the demon WolfWrath," the knights explained.

"Oh, that changes everything," Meta Knight replied. He turned to Fumu again and said, "Go get demon dog treats."

"Why would we even have something like that?"

"Now woman, NOW!"

Fumu took Bun and Kirby and ran inside.

"Huh, I think talking about treats made it hungry," Meta Knight concluded.

The wolf's mouth was dripping with salvia on the thought of ripping them apart.

"I think it rather eat us," Blade said.

"Hmm, good point. Kirby does look like a ball. I want you two to make sure puppy here doesn't use Kirby as a chew toy," Meta Knight said.

The subordinates turned to him then nodded. They ran inside after the kids. Meta Knight and WolfWrath continued to glare at each other.

"Now it's just you and me," the old knight muttered dramatically.


	2. Part 2

Abridged Kirby: Episode 26

JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

King Dedede, Escargon, and Customer Service watched another screen. It was a view from one of the security cameras on the courtyard. It showed Meta Knight and WolfWrath.

"Hey, Meta Knight is…" Dedede stopped then asked, "What is he doing?"

Meta Knight was running around in circles while WolfWrath chased him angrily. He was flailing his arms around and appeared to be laughing manically. Escargon gawked as he turned up the volume and confirmed their suspicions.

"_Catch me if you can, Wolfy!" _Meta Knight shouted happily.

"Uh… Hang on! WolfWrath is supposed to be killing Kirby, not playing tag!" Dedede objected.

"Oh, don't worry. It will be done once WolfWrath gets rid of Meta Knight," Customer Service reassured.

WolfWrath stopped and reared up. It shot a bunch of fireballs at the knight as he ran out of the way.

"_Hey, you can't use fireballs! That's cheating!"_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, Sword and Blade opened a door for the kids. It was dark and had stacked boxes everywhere inside.<p>

"Ok, get in," Blade said.

"I'm not going in that closet," Fumu protested.

"Would you rather get eaten by WolfWrath?" Sword asked.

"No," the kids replied in unison.

"Then get in there," The knights said as they pushed them in and shut the door.

Bun looked around in the dark room then took out the small box he was sitting on.

"Hey, we really do have demon dog treats," he explained, reading the label.

As Blade and Sword were about to set out to look for Meta Knight, they saw him running towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said as he ran past them.

They looked at him questionably then turned to an exploding noise. WolfWrath burst through the wall and charged at them. They screamed and jumped out of the way. The demon paid no attention to them and dashed toward Meta Knight. The old knight noticed it coming and drew his sword. He stopped and turned to block the attacking claws.

"Ha, can't touch this baby!" Meta Knight bragged.

WolfWrath continued to swing its claws. The knight blocked and dodged each attack.

"You got nothin'!" he exclaimed.

"Dang, does he want to get killed?" Blade asked as he and Sword ran up to the fight.

"Whoa hey! Don't come any closer!" Meta Knight commanded.

They stopped dead in their tracks. WolfWrath stopped then lunged in the air. Meta Knight jumped up, sword poised. They crossed and sparks flew. They landed, backs turned. WolfWrath sped forward. Blade and Sword swung at it to no avail. It dashed down the hall and disappeared. Meta Knight groaned then fell to the side, dropping his sword.

"Sir, no!" his subordinates yelled as they ran to him.

They turned him over to see a giant spike lodged in his head. They gasped.

"Hey WolfWrath, I'm not done with you yet!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Sir, there's a tooth in your head," Blade explained frantically.

"Whoa that's a tooth?" he replied, poking it, "I thought it was a claw or something. How is that even possible?"

"Are you… ok?" Sword asked.

"Well I feel lightheaded and my life is flashing before my eyes, but I'm fine other than that," the old knight replied.

"Well, maybe we can get it out," Blade said as he tugged on the tooth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful, you're gonna yank out my brain!"

"If it's lodged in your brain then we have to get it out!" Sword argued.

"Ok, now I'm going numb," Meta Knight informed, his eyes fluttering.

"Oh no, stay with us," Blade said.

"It might be the sudden weakness talking, but I need you guys to protect Kirby."

"Come on, you can do that yourself. You just have to get up," Sword replied, despair growing inside.

"I'm starting to feel more intelligent." Meta Knight paused then added, "Nope, never mind."

"Please my lord, hang in there."

"You be careful now, that dog's feisty," the knight said, voice dropping.

"Meta Knight…"

His eye color began to fade. He weakly held up one arm as if to say something else. He groaned. Then, his eye color faded to a grayish yellow. He exhaled slowly and his arm dropped to the ground. Blade and Sword lowered their heads.

* * *

><p>Static danced on the screen.<p>

"Escargon! Make the TV work! I'm trying to watch my show!" King Dedede commanded.

"I can't, the camera must be broken," the snail replied.

* * *

><p>A broken camera dangled on the ceiling. Underneath it, Sword carrying Meta Knight, Blade, and the kids were running to their apartment. Once they got there, they lit a little lantern so they wouldn't be caught by the demon. Sword was on the couch, pulling as hard as he could on the spike in Meta Knight's head. It didn't budge. Sword let go and sighed.<p>

"It's no use, it's stuck," the knight said regrettably.

"Is he dead?" Bun asked.

"No, he's been paralyzed permanently, and is unable to speak," Blade explained.

Suddenly, Meta Knight lunged up and shouted, "NACHOS!" Then, he fell back again and didn't move.

Everyone stared at him for a while.

"There isn't any way to help him?" Bun shouted, breaking the silence.

"WolfWrath has tracked Meta Knight before," Blade explained.

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, that doesn't answer my question," Bun added.

"If we don't kill WolfWrath then our lord will never recover," Blade continued.

Sword stood there in silence, clutching his sword hilt.

He turned to Blade and said, "It must still be somewhere in the castle!"

Blade nodded and they stormed out the door and went separate ways. Kirby ran out the door too, but Fumu stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she lifted him over her head.

The two knights continued to run through the endless corridors in search of the beast. As Blade kept looking, he heard a distant growl.

"Hot damn!" echoed down the hall from where the growl came.

Blade didn't waste any time getting down there. He rounded a corner and saw Sword crouching on his weapon.

"Sword!" Blade called as he ran up to him, "Are you ok?"

"Damn that WolfWrath! I'll kill that thing for sneaking up on me like that!" Sword shouted, shaking his fist at a hole in the wall.


	3. Part 3

Abridged Kirby: Episode 26

JadeDragonKnight

Part 3

"HEY!" Escargon shouted into a mike that blared in the kitchen, "We're starving over here! Get cooking!"

"We stopped because we're still in a state of emergency," Captain Doo explained.

"Oh you'll be in an emergency alright if I have to come down there!" Dedede shouted, startling the Waddle Dee.

"Uh, yes your majesty," the captain said before they began scrambling around to cook a huge meal.

Captain Doo lead the team of cooks down the hall, each carrying a plate, like they normally do. Back in the abandoned kitchen, growls and hisses escaped the vent. It suddenly came crashing down and the kitchen caught on fire. The two knights heard the sounds and stopped dead.

"The kitchen," Blade exclaimed.

They ran to it and looked around the door. Heat and flames licked at everything.

"No! That fiend! Anything but the kitchen," Sword shouted in despair.

Blade smacked him in the head and yelled, "Quiet!"

They walked in and looked around. They could see something moving in the corner. They gasped when they realized it was WolfWrath. They watched it suck up the flames like it was dinner. They got closer and raised their swords. The demon turned and flashed its eyes in anger. The two knights yelled a battle cry as they jumped at the beast. It spit out a mighty flame that engulfed them. They slammed into the floor outside the kitchen and struggled to stand. WolfWrath jumped out and shot multiple fireballs at them. They blocked themselves and dodged the attacks, smoke clogged their breathing.

"It must have heat vision or something if it can still see us," Sword stated.

"No dip, Sherlock," Blade replied.

They jumped out of the way of more blasts. They noticed the smoke was clearing.

"Sword, Blade!"

The knights turned to see Kirby sucking up to smoke. After the smoke disappeared, they could barely see WolfWrath, but no knights.

"Huh, where'd they go?" Bun asked.

Kirby stopped inhaling. His cheeks were bulging and moving. Then, he spit out Sword and Blade, who landed on top of each other.

"Thank goodness you're ok," Fumu said.

"I don't know if 'ok' is the right word," Sword moaned as they got up.

"It's not safe here," Blade explained, "We should go to Meta Knight's room."

Fumu nodded and said, "Kirby, spit it back."

Kirby exhaled a huge gust of wind and smoke. WolfWrath searched the area for the knights then grew wide eyed. An enormous gust hit it blew the wolf to the other side of the castle.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was chowing down on his dinner. Suddenly, WolfWrath flew by the open door with a howl. Dedede stopped and looked through the door. Finding nothing, he shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

><p>The group was gathered in another room. Fumu was tending to the knights' injuries. Bun paced back and forth. Kirby was randomly banging on the door for amusement.<p>

When Fumu finished, she got up and said, "All done. You know, you guys are too reckless."

They jumped up and Sword argued, "We did it for Meta Knight!"

"We'd lay down our lives for him!" Blade added.

"Oh?" Fumu replied, putting her hands on her hips, "Then why didn't you follow his last request?"

They gasped. Then they recalled their conversation with him before he passed out.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Blade asked.

"We're sorry Fumu. We got so angry that we forgot what's most important," Sword apologized.

"That's ok. You're loyalty for Meta Knight really amazes me considering he's…"

"What?" the knights asked.

"Um…" she muttered, trying to think of something less insulting to his intelligence, "Demanding."

"Well, he's been like that as long as we've known him," Blade replied.

Bun came off the wall and asked, "How did you guys meet?"

"A long time ago, during the war between the Galaxy Soldier Army and Nightmare," Sword explained, reminiscing the event.

"Perfect time for an oldies flashback," Blade added.

"Wait, what makes it oldie?" Sword asked.

"It's all brown scale."

"Oh, right, well it was long ago…"

The screen got all wavy and showed a completely different time and place all in brown shading.

"_The war caused the world to fall into ruin, and we had to become bandits to stave off starvation."_

"_Why are you narrating like that? Just let the flashback do its job."_

"_Fine, killjoy."_

The view showed a younger version of Meta Knight running up the side of a cliff. He stopped dead when two bandits stepped in his way and showed their weapons.

"Weird, I thought everyone was dead," the past Meta Knight stated.

"You'll be joining them soon enough," past Sword informed.

Meta Knight held up a hand and said, "Hang on a second! I almost forgot I was running from something! You guys better leave before it gets here!"

"Humph, you should be more worried about how to get away from us," Blade stated.

The view changed to the top of a cliff, where a foot quietly touched the edge.

"_How did we see that again?"_

"_Be quiet! This is the good part!"_

"Oh trust me, I can run pretty fast," Meta Knight reassured calmly, "But I don't know if you guys want to play too."

"Wait what?"

A huge roar directed their attention. A demon wolf jumped down from the top of the cliff and came in between the bandits.

Blade began swinging his axe and cried fearfully, "Stay back!"

Sword got the courage to run up to the beast to attack. Instead, the wolf simply backed up and swatted him away.

"_You gotta admit that was an epic fail."_

"_Shut up."_

It reared up and shot a fireball at the two bandits. They cowered in fear, but Meta Knight jumped in between them and blocked the blast with his sword.

"Bad boy," the knight said firmly, "don't play with fire."

The ball shot back at the beast. It howled in pain and fell back to the ground.

The knight turned to them and said, "Don't just sit there. You'll get tagged."

The two bandits looked at each other questionably then ran and hid behind rocks.

"Pay attention puppy," Meta Knight informed before he lunged at the demon.

WolfWrath got up and blocked the attack. Meta Knight took hold of one of the spikes on its back.

"Ok, I'm it!" the knight exclaimed.

The demon screamed in fury and ran around trying to throw him off.

"Woohoo!" the knight exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, the beast jumped off the cliff and rolled down to the bottom.

"Is, that, all, you, got!" Meta Knight said between the rolls.

They both flew into the air and splashed down hard in the river below. The bandits ran to the edge only to see steam rising up from the valley.

The screen got wavy again and went to present time and color.

"Even though we were thieves," Sword explained.

"Our lord risked his life to save us," Blade added.

"Wow, what a crazy thing to happen," Fumu said.

"Awesome story," Bun added.

"See those weapons?" Sword asked.

They all looked at the weapons mounted on the wall.

"That's what we used in those days. We kept them so we would never forget what Sir Meta Knight did for us- Hey put that back!"

Bun and Kirby had taken the weapons and started mock dueling with them.

"Let them have their fun. We have to get WolfWrath or else Meta Knight will never recover," Blade informed.

"Isn't there any way to kill it?" Fumu asked.

Blade nodded and said, "It needs fire to replenish its energy, so we have too…"

Before he could finish, smoke seeped in under the door and filled the room.

"It's here!" Bun coughed.


	4. Part 4

Abridged Kirby: Episode 26

JadeDragonKnight

Part 4

Dedede gnawed at his food angrily and shouted, "Escargon! Why haven't you found that demon yet?"

"I'm trying, but it's just too elusive," the snail replied, pushing random buttons on the throne.

(Black Butler moment) Customer Service sipped his tea and chuckled to himself.

The screen zoomed into WolfWrath throwing fireballs everywhere. It noticed the camera and destroyed it. The screen turned to static. Escargon gasped then zoomed out to other views of the castle. All the screens showed raging fire and rubble.

"It's destroying everything!" the attendant shouted.

Dedede jumped out of his chair and ran in front of the other screen, pointing at the businessman.

"You better pay for all this!" the king shouted.

"I assure you, this is necessary for the destruction of Kirby. The more it burns, the stronger WolfWrath will become."

The king growled, whirled around, and commanded, "Get that thing out of here!"

* * *

><p>Outside, all the gates opened, letting out smoke and fire. The drawbridge lowered. The Waddle Dees were busy putting out the fires.<p>

Inside, all the sprinklers FINALLY let lose all their water. As soon as the water touched the monster's skin, it steamed up and WolfWrath ran away with its tail between its legs.

Back outside, the Waddle Dees sat in a heap trying to rest up. WolfWrath sprung outside and ran towards the open drawbridge. The group went to a balcony and watched the chaos below.

"WolfWrath is trying to get out of the castle," one of the knights explained.

"Well we can see that!" Fumu said.

The demon was running around in pain. All the Waddle Dee scattered.

"Let's go," Blade said.

The two knights jumped off the balcony and faced the beast.

"I can't believe those idiots jumped," Fumu stated.

Kirby's eyes narrowed. He went to Meta Knight and took his sword. He jumped on the edge of the balcony.

"Oh not you too!" Fumu complained before he jumped, "Come, Warp Star!"

* * *

><p>In Kabu's Valley, Kabu was snoring peacefully, ignoring the all-important cry.<p>

"HELLO?" Fumu shouted in the distance.

The stone woke up and muttered, "I hate that girl…"

It opened its mouth wide and Kirby's Warp Star came out and zoomed off.

* * *

><p>Kirby was freaking out as the ground was coming closer. Suddenly, the Warp Star caught him and slammed into WolfWrath. The beast landed on the drawbridge and made a run for it.<p>

"Hey, it's getting away!" Sword shouted.

"After it!" Blade yelled as they charged forward.

WolfWrath ran and ran. It ran over hills and turns. Then, it stopped when it came to a river blocking its path. It turned to find the knights had caught up to it.

"You… can't… get away… from us," Blade panted.

Sword collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. WolfWrath shot fireballs at them, causing them to snap out of tiredness and attack. When it came close to the edge of the stream, the wolf jumped over them and ran away again.

"Oh come on!" the knights complained as they ran after it.

WolfWrath looked up to see Kirby flying towards it. It ducked as the Warp Star zoomed past it. Kirby came down on the creature, but the attack did little effect. It reared up and threw the pink warrior off.

"Kirby!" the knights shouted.

At the peak of his flight, Kirby sucked in the sword and became Sword Kirby. He jumped onto Warp Star and flew at the beast again. It shot fireballs, but to no avail. Kirby swooped down on it and caused it to slip into the river. It cried out in pain and rolled across the dirt. The knights looked to each other.

"Blade, remember how Meta Knight rescued us?"

"Yeah, it makes sense now. He knew it didn't like water."

Kirby flew at it again, but this time it knocked him off the star and sent him crashing to the ground. The knights lunged at the beast, but it swatted them away.

"Again, epic fail," Blade managed to say.

"Shut up and push it into the river," Sword replied.

Blade got under the beast and stabbed its weakened foot. It howled in pain and Sword pushed it in the water. Steam erupted around them. Kirby got up and noticed WolfWrath was suffering. He got back on his Warp Star and flew towards them. The demon threw the knights off and gazed up at Kirby, whose sword was glowing. He performed the Sword Beam. The wolf fired at it, but it just sliced through the blast, and the beast. It stood motionless then spit in half and exploded.

Back at the castle, the tooth in Meta Knight's head cracked then burst into crystals. His eyes brightened to their usual color.

"Meta Knight, the fang's gone! You're ok!" they cheered.

The knight staggered up and said, "Whoa, what happened?"

"This would be a good time for a flashback," Bun muttered.

"I had a weird dream someone took my nachos," Meta Knight said as he held his spinning head.

"Glad you're back to normal, I guess," Fumu said.

He looked at his sheath and gasped. He ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Kirby jumping and cheering, his sword in his stubby hand.

"Hey!" Meta Knight yelled, pointing at the star warrior, "Kirby stole my Nachos!"

"Is that what you call your sword?" Fumu asked.

"No of course not- GIMME BACK MY NACHO!" he shouted as he threw himself over the balcony and raced toward the battlefield.

Blade and Sword stood at the edge of the river, watching the smoking aftermath of WolfWrath. Kirby jumped on a ledge and held the golden sword out. They gazed at him.

"Don't you remember, Blade?" Sword asked.

"It was at that time…"

The screen waved and went to a brown scale flashback. The knights were looking over the cliff, steam still erupting from the river below.

"Maybe we should become his subordinates," Sword suggested.

"I don't know, he seems a bit… loony," Blade replied.

"Damn, I killed another one!" escaped the chasm.

"Come on, Blade. We own him our lives."

"Alright."

Later, they were kneeling before Meta Knight, who was standing on a ledge higher than them.

"Why is everything brown?" Meta Knight muttered.

"Sir, we would be honored to join you," Blade repeated.

"Ah!" the soldier shouted, whirling around, "Who the heck are you?"

"Sword and Blade," they introduced.

Meta Knight's eye twitched in suspicion, but then he remembered that they were the bandits.

"Hmm, I thought you were going to kill me…" he questioned.

The bandits cringed at the reminder.

Then, he jumped off the ledge and announced, "Ah what the heck, I could use a couple sidekicks!"

"Really?" they said in unison.

"Sure, as long as you can keep up."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the knight bolted in the other direction. They were stunned at first, but picked up their weapons and chased after him.

"How could he have so much energy after a big fight?" Blade asked as they ran.

Meta Knight jumped then disappeared from view. Blade and Sword kept running, but didn't realize they were following him off a cliff. They tumbled down and landed in the distance. Meta Knight began laughing.

The flashback ended. Sword and Blade continued to stare into space as they reminisced the moment.

"Hey!"

The loud voice broke them from their trance. Meta Knight came running in, his eyes glaring at Kirby. The pink warrior stared at him in shock. The Warp Star swooped down after sensing the danger. The knight simply jumped up and caught the star. Before landing, he forcefully tossed it at Kirby, which sent him and a dust cloud up in the air. Meta Knight landed and caught the golden sword the warrior dropped.

"No one steals my sword, or my nachos," he affirmed, withdrawing the blade.

After their moment of shock, the two knights ran up to him, overjoyed to see he was ok.

"My lord, you're alright!" they said.

"Why did you let Kirby take my sword?" he asked.

"He did it to kill WolfWrath and save you," Blade explained.

"And you helped?"

They nodded. Meta Knight continued to glare at them, then his gaze softened and they could see tears.

"I love you guys!" he exclaimed as he lunged at them and gave them a huge hug.

They were a little surprised to see he was crying, but they smiled and hugged him back. Kirby sat up and rubbed his head. He saw the scene and went dizzy again. A star closed in on him as he passed out.

THE END


End file.
